Peggy
Peggy was a female chimpanzee. She was the secondary dominant female of Hananya's Group until her death in 2018. She was wild born but was taken from the wild and was used as a beach photographer's prop in Spain. Eventually, she was taken to a halfway house for ex-beach photographer chimps which was ran by Simon Templar. There, she lived with five other young chimps named Chico, Mojo, Mona, Rocky and Kyko. Peggy, along with Chico, came to Monkey World on 6th July 1991, one day after Mojo, Mona, Kyko and Rocky arrived there. They along with another female chimp named Chatta (who had arrived at Monkey World the previous November) formed a group with Chico as leader. In 1996, Kyko left the group and joined a group led by Rodney before joining the Bachelor Group. After, Kyko's departure, a young male chimp named Freddy joined the group. However, due to not understanding chimp politics due to being very humanised, Freddy did not fit in and joined the Bachelor Group. Rocky left the group and joined the Bachelor Group. In March 1997, Peggy and her group swapped enclosures with Paddy and his group and moved next door to the chimpanzee nursery. This was done because Monkey World staff wished to merge Paddy's Group with Rodney's Group. There was also plans to merge Chico's Group with the nursery group in the future. In March 1998, Chico died from oesaphagul collapse and was succeeded as leader by Mojo. In August, Peggy, Mona, Mojo and Chatta moved into a group led by Charlie (which included Pacito and former chimpanzee nursery members Sally, Hananya, Tikko, Bob, Simon, Semach, Gypsy, Arfur, Jess and Trudy (who became Peggy's adoptive daughter)). However, Chatta was later removed from the group (due to her attitude towards the younger chimps) and was moved to Paddy's Group. The following month, Bob died from a stomach infection and shortly after, Sally fell ill. Worried that Sally may have caught the same illness that killed Bob, Monkey World staff separated Peggy and the other adult chimps from the youngsters until Sally became well again. In 1999, after Charlie, Pacito and Mojo were removed from the group (due to Charlie and Mojo's attitude towards the younger chimps) and Sally returned to the nursery group, the group was led by Rodney and a new female chimp named Cherri (who was pregnant with her and Paddy's son Seamus) joined the group. On 19th September 2001, Peggy gave birth to her and Rodney's son Ben. However due to being taken from the wild at a young age, Peggy lacked maternal skills and rejected Ben, who was then hand reared before joining the nursery group and later the Bachelor Group. Despite this, Peggy still cared for Trudy. Sadly on 8th July 2018, Peggy died from a heart defect, which killed her son Ben the previous September. Gallery 20190827_140429.jpg|Young Peggy with Mojo, Jim Cronin, Mona and Rocky. 20190826_234754.jpg|Peggy with her adoptive daughter Trudy. 63f75e4867b88268b567fbb781f15885.jpg|Peggy and Simon 20190602_165716.jpg Trivia *Peggy was named after Simon Templer's wife. *Peggy, along with Chico, Mona, Mojo, Kyko, Rocky and Chatta, appeared in Series 3 Episode 6 of Challenge Anneka which involved presenter Anneka Rice being challenged to bulid two quarantine houses for the chimps. These quarantine houses became known as The Templar Pavilions which currently house Bart's Group and The Bachelor Group. Category:Chimpanzee Category:Deceased